tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Heonzo100x as "Troy" (Return to the Island)
16:26 Heonzo100x_ 4468eb6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.104.235.107 has joined #rpaudition 16:26 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Heonzo100x. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 16:26 I am Heonzo100x and the name of my character is Troy. 16:26 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:26 Ok. 16:26 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:27 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:27 No, not at all. 16:27 <@TDIFan13> Awesome! 16:27 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:27 Yes, if anyone is willing to. 16:27 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 16:28 My character's label is the Athletic Music Artist and he is a hero. 16:28 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Scott. Please begin. 16:28 Scott13 ~Scott13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #rpaudition 16:29 * Scott13 wakes up in the male cabin and yawns. 16:29 * Scott13 hops off bunk bed and sniffs armpit. 16:29 Morning, boys. 16:29 Hey man, how was your sleep? Oh... 16:29 Oh, what? :| 16:30 Nothing *pats Scott in the back* Nothing at all. 16:30 Hm. 16:30 What's your deal, new guy? >.> 16:30 You've been quiet all week. 16:30 You're not... UP to anything, are you? :@ 16:30 I'm just trying to make friends, I've never had a real friend. 16:30 * Scott13 snorts. 16:30 FRIENDS? 16:31 You came onto this show to make FRIENDS? 16:31 Wimp. :@ 16:31 Yes, I've been a loner my whole life, but I'm mature about it. 16:31 Loner, schmoner. I'm on my own a lot, too. 16:31 But I'm here for the same reason every other NORMAL human being is here... the MONEY. 16:32 Well the money is one of my priorities I guess... 16:32 What's your strategy, BUDDO? 16:32 Planning on winning the million with the power of "kindness"? 16:32 * Scott13 snorts. 16:32 Nope. *does 2 backflips* This will help me. 16:32 :| 16:32 How did you do that...? 16:33 I did gymnastics for a couple of years and sports too. 16:33 Sports? 16:33 Sports are for wimps. 16:33 Watch THIS. 16:34 * Scott13 runs over to the cabin door and slams head against wall. 16:34 *weakly* S-see...? 16:34 Only a real man can... do... 16:34 That... 16:34 * Scott13 faints. 16:34 *pats Scott's back* You have a lot to learn about me. *smiles* 16:34 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. c: 16:34 Ok, thanks again. 16:34 Heonzo100x_ 4468eb6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.104.235.107 has left #rpaudition [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions